The Pros and Cons of Alex Rider
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: Have you ever considered the pros and cons of Alex Rider. Look no further and anyway I am humoring myself and saying it's funny.


**Pros and Cons of Alex Rider**

**Hey guys this is something completely random I was thinking of the other day. What If the people Alex knows compiled a pros and cons list on him? Not likely but fun! The person who came up with each will have their name behind the list. For those of you who are reading 'Brother of the Dark' I am truly sorry for not updating in so long. But you so I have another Narnia story spinning around that must come out beforehand, hopefully sometime this week. 'Forgotten Lightning' I will update soon just not yet I have horrendous typing skills. Now for those of you getting bored with this long, dreary, and most likely confusing note, as well as thinking you came to read something INTERESTING read on.**

**School in general **

**List compiled by willing British school girls**

Pro: Alex Rider was CUTE.

Con: Alex Rider was never there and, when he was, was always covered in bruises.

Pro: Alex Rider spoke fluently in many languages as well as French.

Con: Alex Rider had too shameful of reputation to even entertain the idea of him whispering sweet words in the language of love in your ear.

Pro: Alex Rider had the most gorgeous brown eyes ever seen on the face of the Earth.

Con: His eyes were dead emotionless and too often not seen by the rest of the world for various reasons.

**K-Unit before and after friendships were formed**

**List compiled by Wolf of the SAS K-Unit and intruded and added upon by the left out members.**

Pro: Alex Rider was QUIET. You could guarantee that if a mission was ruined by noise it was not him. He was a wraith.

Con: Alex Rider was QUIET. He never said anything, rarely laughed, and had the uncanny ability to show up at your shoulder apparently out of nowhere.

Pro: Alex Rider never whined, complained, or anything of the sort.

Con: Alex Rider never whined, complained, or anything of the sort. It was unnatural, teenagers were supposed to be loud, obnoxious, whiny, and immature. Instead he could beat them all in that section of life.

Pro: Alex Rider never showed those obnoxious teenage emotions.

Con: Alex Rider never showed those obnoxious teenage emotions. Unnatural.

Pro: Alex Rider was self-competent and amazing in everything SAS could throw at them.

Con: Alex Rider could work just as well without them and it was absolutely HUMILIATING to be outshone by a freaking FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD.

Pro: Alex Rider was serious.

Con: Alex Rider was TOO serious. He rarely laughed or smiled and even when he did it was guarded and rarely did a true one get through.

Pro: Alex Rider put the mission first.

Con: Alex Rider put himself in danger for the mission to the point of death way to many times.

Pro: There isn't one.

Con: He replied "Classified" So many times it was infuriating.

Pro: Alex Rider was all-knowing. Very helpful on missions

Con: Alex Rider was all-knowing. Do you know how hard it is to prank somebody like that?

Pro: Alex Rider did not have people sneak up on him. Helpful against people trying to kill you.

Con: Alex Rider was impossible to scare

Pro: He very rarely let immaturity show

Con: He went completely all out, when he did, anything from pranks to teasing.

Pro: Alex Rider trusted them.

Con: He would prank and tease them mercilessly when he felt like it.

Pro: Alex Rider was ticklish.

Con: There isn't one…for us.

**M16 HEADS POV**

Pro: Alex Rider worked well under pressure

Con: Alex Rider was under pressure just to go on the missions.

Pro: Nobody knew about Alex Rider

Con: If people knew about Alex Rider it would come crashing down.

Pro: Alex Rider was human. If he went against them he could die.

Con: Alex Rider was human. He could die before his use was up.

**M16 Employees'**

Pro: Alex Rider was a GOD

Con: If he fell what could we do?

Pro: Alex Rider brought down the bad guys

Con: The bad guys hated him for it

Hope you liked it. Kind of weird and random I know, but hey. You know the drill review if you like it tell me what I did wrong if you don't.

SMM


End file.
